


Aim

by damnjooon (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blood, Infiltration, Mild Language, Shooting, Stabbing, dying, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/damnjooon





	1. Chapter 1

Immediately after walking into the party you began to scan the room.You counted twenty or more well-off civilians spread throughout the room, four burly security guards at each door leading out of the main room, and two more behind you at the entrance.

“I count six total suits.” your partner murmured, both to you and the other member of your team listening in through your mics.

“Same,” you replied. “At least if we have to fight our way out it will be easy.”

“Oh my god! Don’t jinx it!” rang a third voice from your earpiece.

“Relax Jackson, we’ve gotten out of a mess bigger than this before.” you assured him, stifling a laugh as you shared a look with Jaebum.

Jackson only huffed as a response and this time the two of you didn’t bother covering your laughs.

“Alright,” you said, taking a deep breath, “Why don’t we mingle and dance for a song or two to scope out the area more and try to figure out where our info is.”

“I think that’s a great idea.” Jaebum agreed as you took his hand, leading him through the crowd to the small dance floor. As you were walking his eyes travelled a little farther south than would be considered gentlemanly, and eyes widened when Jackson cleared his throat.

“I saw that.”

By that time you both had just reached the dance floor and you turned around to with arched brow to find Jaebum looking at you with a crooked smirk and pink cheeks,

“What did you see Jackson?” you questioned the third member of your team.

“Nothing.” he squeaked, and you both heard a click, signaling that he had turned his mic off for the moment.

You looked up at Jaebum as you positioned yourself to dance

“You forgot there was a camera in your glasses didn’t you?” You asked him, your eyebrow arching higher.

“Maybe…or maybe I was just giving Jackson a look at the view.” he said slyly. Now it was your turn to huff as you positioned yourself with one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand and began to dance. Jaebum maneuvered around the dance floor with grace, giving you both an opportunity to find where the info you need might be hidden. After a few songs you saw a door with a keycard scanner mounted on the wall next to it.

“3:00.” you mumble, your partner immediately looking over his shoulder. “What in the world could be in that room that would cause you to need a keycard to get in?”

He looked back at you with a smile,

“Our info?”

“That’s what I’m thinking.”

“Follow my lead.” Jaebum finishes, grabbing a few champagne glasses off of a staff members tray. He holds his glass in one hand and grabs your wrist, pulling you towards the room. You’re almost to it when two guards move from their place at the next door to stand in front of that one. You try to stop him but Jaebum heads straight towards them, beginning to stumble.. When he reaches the door he falls into one of the guards, disgusted, the guard pushes him off, but not before Jaebum was able to grab his keycard from his belt.

“Hey maaan!” Jaebum slurred. “Watch where you’re going!”   
“Jae!” you said to him, grabbing his hand and slipping the keycard into your own palm.

“Let go!” he yells, ripping his hand out of your grip as soon as you have the card.

“Sir,” the security guard begins, taking Jaebum by the shoulder. “I’m gonna need you to come with me.”

“No!” he protests, pulling away from the guard. “Don’t touch me!”

The guard made another grab for Jaebum’s shoulder, but he dodged it and swung, his fist connecting with the guards chin.

“That’s it!” the guard yelled, his partner moving forward to help restrain Jaebum. You feigned surprise as they lead your partner away. During the struggle his glasses had fallen off so you picked them up and slipped them on,

“Jackson?” you whispered. “Are you listening.”

There was a click in your ear as his mic came back on,

“Yeah I’m here. Did JB really just punch that security officer?”

“Yeah.” you sighed. “I needed a distraction.”

You looked down at the keycard in your hand and up at the scanner,

“I really hope this works.” you said, preparing yourself for an alarm as you held the barcode up.

Click.

The door unlocked audibly after the light on the scanner flashed green.

You put your hand on the handle and took a deep breath before pushing it open.

Only armed with a knife in a holster on your thigh, you were thankful there was nobody in the room, not that you couldn’t have done some damage.

“So, do you know what exactly we’re looking for?” you asked.

“Nope, all I know is that you’re supposed to clone a laptop.”

“Great.” you grumbled, glancing around the room until your eyes fall on a closed laptop in the center of the desk on the other side of the room. You make your way over to it and open it,

“It’s unlocked, how convenient…”

“And very suspicious.” Jackson adds.

“Yeah.” you laughed, pulling a flashdrive out of your bra.

“Did you just?” Jackson asked in disbelief, you can just imagine the expression on his face.

“Yes, yes I did. Now, do your thing geek.”

Jackson didn’t respond, but you could hear the faint sounds of him typing in the background.

“Almost done.” Jackson said and then as if they were waiting on a queue, yelling echoed outside the room,

“There are spies in this house! Nobody leaves!”

“Hurry! We need to get out of here.”

The door handle to the room rattled and you raised your dress, pulling your knife out of it’s holder and grabbing a letter opener from out of it’s cup on the desk.

“Done!” Jackson shouted. “Get out of there!”

The door busted open right as you pulled the flash drive out of the computer and you made your way in front of the desk, perching yourself on its edge.

“I guess it’s too late to convince you that I’m looking for the bathroom?” you asked sarcastically.

The guards didn’t respond, but the menacing way they moved towards you gave you your answer.

“Alrighty then.” you said, quickly moving your arm and throwing the letter opener at the nearest guard, hitting him in the eye. It wasn’t exactly what you were aiming for, but it was good enough. While the other guards were momentarily distracted you took the opportunity to jump off of the desk and stab one, quickly pulling your knife back out of him and using it to slice another across the stomach. You looked up just in time to see another wave coming, but they all fell after a series of gunshots came from behind them.

“Thank God.” you said, holstering your knife as Jaebum threw the extra gun he had been carrying to you.

You made your way around the bodies and stepped back into the hallway leading to the main room,

“What was the info about?” Jaebum asked.

“I’m-” you began, but you were cut off at the sight of maybe 20 more guards making a semicircle around the entrance to the hallway.

“Shit.”

“On three we run.” Jaebum said.

“What??” you started to protest, but he had already started counting.

“…3! GO!” and he took off, straight into the guards. You ran after him, and with his help you made it through half of the guards before you ran out of ammo. They closed in on you, grabbing Jaebum first.

“Jae!” you screamed, the guards turning their attention to you and you received a shot to the stomach. Jaebum let out a shout in rage and got out of the guards’ grips, fighting them and giving you a chance to get out of there.

“GO!” he screamed. “Get out!”

You weren’t going to leave him, but you were losing blood, fast. The last thing you remember was seeing Jaebum getting hit over and over as arms closed around your waist and began dragging you away.


	2. Pt 2

As soon as you were clear of the building Jaebum threw the men off of him and got up, straightening his shirt and brushing himself off with his back facing them. The men that surrounded him only stared, trying to calculate what he was going to do next.

“Who shot her?” Jaebum growled, turning to look at the men, _his_ men, lined up behind him.

No one stepped forward.

“If you don’t step up right now, I will kill all of you, do you understand?” he asked them, tone a deathly calm.

In sync, all of the men stepped back, all except one, when he realized what had happened his eyes went wide and he tried to step back in line, but it was too late.

“You?” Jaebum questioned, stepping towards the shaking man with a deranged smile on his face. Jaebum pulled the guard into the open space where he had stood before.

“Good job! You shot the enemy!” he congratulated the guard with a loud laugh, but the other men knew better. Jaebum continued to laugh and congratulate the man, grabbing his hand and holding it up in the air like he had just won the first place trophy. The man began nervously laughing with Jaebum and the other guards followed suit until they were all laughing, some even crying. In a matter of seconds Jaebum had stopped laughing, picked a gun up off the floor, and shot the guilty man in the stomach. The same spot where he had shot Y/N.

He dropped the man’s hand and wiped his own on his shirt like he had touched something dirty, the other men had stopped laughing by then and were staring at the man on the ground. Jaebum put his foot on the man’s wound and pressed, earning a pained scream, and said, loud enough for everyone to hear,

“Let this be a warning to all of you! Those who disobey my orders, will suffer the repercussions, does everyone understand?”

There were murmured yes sirs and nods spread evenly throughout the crowd of his followers.

“Good.” he said, seemingly satisfied. “Now, who would like to explain why you cornered us before I got the information?”

His men should’ve known better than to think his wrath was over, a quiet rumble swept through their ranks as they decided what to do, after a moment a man was shoved forward. Jaebum raised an eyebrow at the scrawny man and crossed his arms, his stance was the perfect visual of “I’m waiting.”

“W-we th-thought…” the man began, stuttering as a result of his fear.

“You thought?” Jaebum gritted out, staring each of them down, they could tell he was about to lose it, and they all took a step backward.

“You.” Jaebum stopped and took a deep breath in before screaming out, “THOUGHT?”

“AFTER ALL THAT I’VE TAUGHT YOU, YOU ACTED ON A THOUGHT?”

Jaebum growled at the small man in front of him, shoving him and causing him to fall over the first victim of his rage who was still bleeding out on the floor. Jaebum took the gun out of where he had thrown it on the floor and crouched down next to the second man, holding the cold metal against his temple,

“I _think_ this gun is empty. So I’m going to pull the trigger.” Jaebum said, and the man underneath him begged in broken sobs for him to stop,

“Don’t kill me, _pl_ -.” he whispered, his last word cut off by a scream as Jaebum pulled the trigger.

_Click._

The man, still bracing himself, cracked open an eye and loosed a breath as he saw his boss stand up and walk away.

“I told you I would give you a signal, be sure you hear it before you act next time. Understand?”

“Yes sir!” the rest of the men answered in unison.

“Good. Also, don’t ever act like a bitch.” Jaebum added simply, a gruesome smirk taking over his face as he spun and shot the man still quivering on the floor below him.

\---------------

The last thing you remember was getting dragged away from Jaebum as he was being beaten so that you could get away. You open your eyes, trying to shove the memory away, but you immediately had to close them again due to the bright white lights buzzing above your head. Squinting, you looked around the room, suddenly aware of the shrill beeping of a machine next to your head, the stark white sheets draped across your lap, the twinge of pain in your abdomen with every breath, and the person asleep in the chair next to your bed.

“Jackson?” you croaked, causing him to jolt awake.

“Oh my God Y/N! Thank goodness you’re okay!” he rambled, smothering you with worry.

“Jac-Jackson! I. Can’t. Breathe” you yelled, your voice hoarse.

“Huh? What is it? Are you okay?” he questioned.

“Yes mother, I’m fine.” you answered with a chuckle. You sat up and were met with a pain so sharp it made you grip your stomach and grunt with the force.

“Woah there Y/N!” Jackson said, completely ignoring her comment, “You need to rest for a few more days.”

“No.” you protest through clenched teeth, standing and grabbing your shirt that was neatly folded at the end of the bed. “I’ve got to find Jaebum.”

“ _We_ ’ve got to find Jaebum. “Jackson corrected you before continuing worrying himself, “But not before you rest! I didn’t drag you out of there just so you could kill yourself by exhaustion or going after him hurt!”

“By the time I get back to being my best it will be too late Jackson, you know that.”

“No! JB is one of our best operatives, he’ll make it! Plus, I’m sure he wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself anymore because of him.” Jackson attempted to convince you as you finished pulling on your clothes. You ignored him, knowing you weren’t going to be able to reason with him, and began trying to walk out the door. You could only go so far without stopping and taking deep breaths, so you knew you weren’t making a very convincing case to your friend.

“Listen Jackson, you can’t even imagine what these kinds of people will do to someone that they believe has information they want. And the thing is, JB has no clue what the information is so they’ll torture him until they kill him.” you paused, turning to meet your friend’s eyes before continuing, “We have to find him before that happens.”

Jackson knew you were telling the truth, he knew you had been through a similar situation in the past, and most of all he knew you weren’t going to stop until you found the man you loved. He shook his head, and you knew he was still unsure, but you also knew he was on your side as he allowed you to drape one arm around his neck as he wrapped one of his around your waist.

“Welp, let’s get you out of here you stubborn ass.” he said with a laugh. You let out an amused huff of air and gripped your stomach with your free arm, putting pressure on the still aching wound as you limped out of your room.


	3. Aim 3

You, the star of the agency, hobbling into HQ was a rare sight, and unfortunately it caused quite a few looks and whispers to be thrown around as you made your way through the halls to your team’s meeting room, Jackson not leaving your side the whole way. As you walked towards the room you could see the other members of your crew gathered around the coffee table, a phone in the center that was the focus of all their attentions. Mark, the eldest, was pacing back and forth, chewing his fingernails, his eyes never leaving the screen. Youngjae, in contrast, was sitting, albeit on the edge of his seat, tapping his foot nervously and running his hands through his hair every few seconds.

The youngest and newest additions to the team, Yugyeom and his best friend that was lovingly referred to as BamBam, a name given to him by Jaebum, who had decided his real name was too long to say in an emergency, were sitting on the couch playing around, oblivious to the distress of their seniors. They were like children in the pool during a storm, ignorant of the danger that surrounded them.

The memory of Jaebum made you wince, losing him still an open wound, one that you were already trying to mend.

“Jackson,” you began, stopping him around the corner so that the others couldn’t see. “I’m going to go to the weapons room and grab what we need. Can you distract them for 15 minutes?”

“Wait, we aren’t going to tell them?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“No, I’m not risking their lives to fix my mistake.”

“What about me?” Jackson questioned you. He was obviously scared and you hated to drag him into this, but you knew you couldn’t do it alone in your current state.

“You volunteered remember?” you replied. “Fifteen minutes Jackson, then meet me at the car.”

“Alright.” he conceded with a huff, fixing his face into an expression of concern and sadness as he walked into the meeting room. You watched him until he crossed the threshold before turning and slowly walking to the weapons room, trying your best to look normal to anyone who walked by.

\---------------

“Jackson!” Youngjae shouted, launching himself out of his seat and wrapping his arms around his friend. “I’m so glad you’re okay, we were worried sick! We’ve been here all night just staring at the phone waiting for you to call!”

“Where’s Y/N and JB.” Mark called out from behind Youngjae, stepping forward. The look on Jackson’s face must’ve said it all because Mark blanched, sitting down hard on the table and running his hands over his face. BamBam and Yugyeom stopped playing and turned to face Jackson, their smiles faltering as a palpable feeling of unease settled upon the room.

“What happened?” Mark asked, the question quiet and muffled by his hands still covering his face.

“Y/N was shot and JB was captured.” he told them, not sugarcoating it at all. “She’s okay and resting in the hospital right now, but she wanted me to come tell you about Jaebum.”

“Where is he now?” Yugyeom wondered, walking over to them.

“Yeah, shouldn’t we be going out to get him?” BamBam added, joining the group circled around the table.

“No,” Jackson said. “Not yet anyway. We need to get our intel straight before we go and bust into a place… It could end up worse than it is now. Plus, we need permission.”

Everyone except Mark stared at him, wondering how he could be so heartless when a member of their team - a _brother_ , was out there enduring God knows what, but before they could express their feelings Mark stood,

“Normally I would say he’s right, but not today. Jaebum wouldn’t wait for permission if it was one of us. He’d be there as soon as he could to save us, so that’s what we’re going to do for him. C’mon guys, let’s head to the weapons room and suit up.”

“No!” Jackson squeaked, looking up at the clock to see he still had eight minutes left. “You can’t go there!”

“Why not?” Youngjae asked.

“Because uh. Um.” he couldn’t think of an excuse so the guys just gave him a weird look and tried to push past him, but he ran to the door and stood in front of it. Looking up to the ceiling he uttered a silent prayer that Y/N wouldn’t kill him before he began telling them everything.

\---------------

Nine minutes later Jackson was running up to the van. You were already inside, your face eerily illuminated by the screen of the iPad in your lap. He knocked on the window to signal you to unlock the door, but you were so focused on what you were looking at that it only served to scare you. After you unlocked the door you looked back down at the screen, your fingers dancing over the keys in quick succession as you worked.

“You’re late.” were your only words.

“Sorry, it was hard to get away from them.” he lied before looking down at the screen. “What’s that.”

“I was thinking and I figured that these people aren’t stupid enough to keep Jaebum at the same house, so I’m trying to track him.”

“How? He didn’t have a cellphone on him, and even if he did they would’ve taken it away and destroyed it.”

You ceased typing and peered up at your partner, “You know the matching rings Jae and I have?” you asked him, switching your focus to the one on your hand. “They have a tracking chip in them that’s activated by our fingerprints, don’t ask me how he got them, but I’m glad he did because now all we have to do is wait for him to turn it on and then we have his location.”

“That’s awesome.” Jackson marveled, his inner tech nerd coming out and momentarily distracting him.

You didn’t respond, your fingers back to typing on the keyboard as you searched the map for possible locations.

\---------------

“Alright boys, all I have to do is turn on this ring, and Y/N will know exactly where we are. Does everybody know their jobs?” Jaebum told his men slowly, treating them like the lowlifes they were. 

They all nodded and Jaebum smiled.

“Good.” he praised the condescendingly. They stood in an abandoned warehouse, one far enough away from their own safe houses that they wouldn’t give themselves away, but close enough to where they could get to one quickly if they needed to.

The warehouse was dirty and broken, so close to falling down that it was almost a hazard, but it all set the perfect scene that a desparate Y/N would fall for.

“Yoongi, come here.” he called for his second, the thin man peeling himself away from the shadows and making his way to his boss.   
“Yeah?” he asked, not worrying about the wrath of the other man.

“Rough me up a bit. I need this to be as convincing as possible because Y/N isn’t a fool.” Jaebum tasked him, rolling his shoulders as he prepared himself.

Yoongi didn’t hesitate to take the first swing, connecting with Jaebum’s jaw so hard there was an audible pop, and a streak of blood spotted his cheek from Yoongi’s ring. Yoongi landed punch after punch on an unphased Jaebum until finally he was stopped with a hand on his wrist. He turned and plopped down into the chair in the middle of the room, Yoongi kneeling to tie his ankles to the chair and then waiting as Jaebum touched the top of his ring, activating the tracker, before tying his wrists down as well.

“Alright boys, all I have to do is turn on this ring, and Y/N will know exactly where we are. Does everybody know their jobs?” Jaebum told his men slowly, treating them like the lowlifes they were. “Places everyone!” Jaebum yelled. “She’ll be here soon.”


End file.
